polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimeaball
Crimeaball |nativename = Крим ш'ар (Ukrainian) Крым шар (Russian) Къырым/Qırım (Crimean Tatar) |founded = 1991 - Present 2014 facto |image = Crimea-0.png |caption = Crimea's got a little problem here |government = Republic |personality = Formerly separatist, but now loyal, Pro-Russia |language = Russian (official) Ukrainian (official) Crimean Tatar (official) |type = Turkic Slavic |capital = Simferopolball |affiliation = Russiaball (since 2014) |religion = Orthodoxy Islam Atheism |friends = Russiaball Belarusball Novorossiyaball Kazakhbrick Iranball Armeniaball Kyrgyzstanball Serbiaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Chinaball Indiaball South Africaball Thank you for Recognizing the Referendum Dudes That Recognize me as a part of Russia Drew my kawaii pictures Duterte |enemies = Ukraineball EUball NATOball USAball Ukranian Assholes and all those who voted to call Russiaball an occupier of me |likes = Russiaball, Iranball, Nukes, Communism |hates = EU Sanctions, Ukraineball, USAball, NATOball Capitalism |predecessor = Autonomous Republic of Crimeaball (under Ukraineball) facto |intospace = Yes, thanks to Russia! |reality = Republic of Crimea }} Crimeaball is a totally sexy disputed countryball in Eastern Europe who is currently in 's hands after Russia took her from Ukraineball and annexed her. Crimeaball is making good relationships with countries around her, albeit a de facto part of Russiaball. While Crimeaball was split from Ukraineball, the region is unsure about being controlled by Russiaball. In some ways it seems Crimeaball isn't too fond of Russiaball either, but nevertheless, joined anyway. This would explain why Crimeaball at first tried to be its own country. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - Thank you for savings me from Ukraine. In this time we love you, but it's gonna be a while before we get used to you. * Novorossiyaball - Is of separatist and Russian like I am. * South Ossetiaball and Abkhaziaball - My Caucasian cousins and supporters. * Artsakhball and Transnistriaball - Other supporters. * Indiaball - Supports me and Russia, curry stronk!! * Iranball - Thank you for recognizing me as Russia and also being friendly to me and Russia. Neutral * Franceball - She want us Eastern Slavs as rape victims of their psycho child Merkelreich, and only Russiaball can save us. Also never forget Crimean War. But now she realizes that we living much better than earlier when we lived with Ukraineball. * Crimean Tatars - They have been in our history for a long time but THEY WANT TO GO BACK TO UKRAINE!!!! * Turkeyball - Best Friend also one of my brothers, but he does not really trust me because him and Russiaball don't like each other at all and I am Best friends with him and why do you support Ukraineball who is not related to you * Bulgariaball - Thanks being of friendly to Russia and me. But why are you with NATO and EU * Japanball - Thanks for my kawaii portraits although you don't recognize me . Enemies * Ukraineball - She is a wimp. (Also Nazi).AND YOU ARE NOT MY REAL MOTHER! (She is actually my sister because I was born in 1992 and decided to join her as an autonomous republic) * Germanyball - He wants the same that wants Franceball to make with us. * USAball - Merkelreich's uncle. Also places sanction but maybe he could end it, but it looks like not anymore * NATOball - Evil imperialist who wants war with Russia. (Then war is what he'll get.) * EUball - STOP SANCTIONS!!!!! RUSSIA STRONG!!!! REMOVE MERKELREICH FROM THE PREMISES!!!!!! * Israelcube- I thought you were neutral to me, but you recognized me as Occupied territory of Ukraine and Being temporarily occupied by Russia Recognition Africa * Burundiball * Eritreaball * South Africaball * Sudanball * Ugandaball * Zimbabweball Asia * Afghanistanball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Indiaball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Myanmarball * North Koreaball * Philippinesball * Tajikistanball * Uzbekistanball Carribean * Cubaball Central America * Nicaraguaball Europe * Abkhaziaball * Armeniaball * Artsakhball * Belarusball * Russiaball * Serbiaball * South Ossetiaball * Transnistriaball Middle East * Iranball * Syriaball North America None Oceania None South America * Boliviaball * Venezuelaball Buddies Countries Voting Against Crimea being Ukraine * Armeniaball * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Burundiball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Eritreaball * Indiaball * Iranball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Myanmarball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Philippinesball * Russiaball * Serbiaball * South Africaball * Sudanball * Syriaball * Tajikistanball * Ugandaball * Uzbekistanball * Venezuelaball * Zimbabweball Idiots Countries Voting For Crimea Being Ukraine * Albaniaball * Andorraball * Antigua and Barbudaball * Australiaball * Austriaball * Barbadosball * Belgiumball * Belizeball * Bhutanball * Botswanaball * Bulgariaball * Canadaball * Costa Ricaball * Croatiaball * Cyprusball * Czechiaball * Denmarkball * Estoniaball * Finlandball * Franceball * Georgiaball * Germanyball * Greeceball * Guatemalaball * Haitiball * Hondurasball * Hungaryball * Icelandball * Irelandball * Israelcube * Italyball * Japanball * Kiribatiball * Latviaball * Liberiaball * Liechtensteinball * Lithuaniaball * Luxembourgball * Maltaball * Marshall Islandsball * Micronesiaball * Monacoball * Montenegroball * Netherlandsball * New Zealandball * Norwayball * Palauball * Panamaball * Polandball * Portugalball * Qatarball * Moldovaball * Romaniaball * Samoaball * San Marinoball * Saudi Arabiaball * Seychellesball * Slovakiaball * Sloveniaball * Solomon Islandsball * Spainball * Swedenball * Switzerlandball * Macedoniaball * Turkeyball * Tuvaluball * Ukraineball * UKball * USAball * Vanuatuball * Yemenball Gallery XyVOUIq.png Relationships.png Ay1q3d6.png BdAwLb3.png zh:克里米亚球 Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Turkic Category:Slavic Category:Russiaball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Crimeaball Category:Vodka Category:Red Blue White Category:Caucasoid Category:Funny Name Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Tatar Speaking Countryball